


Free The Bees

by SpicedInkling



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Autistic Thomas Jefferson, Chatting & Messaging, Dad Friend Alexander Hamilton, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Alexander Hamilton, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Memes, Multi, Other, Protect Alexis Holland 2k21, Reincarnation, asexual angelica schuyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicedInkling/pseuds/SpicedInkling
Summary: Basically a reincarnation fic, but with d r a m a and t r a u m a .
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Angelica Schuyler/Herself, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Martha Manning/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 2





	Free The Bees

**J.Laorenzo created a group chat!**

**J.Laorenzo added A.Holland, T.Jasper, J.Marmon, D.Burton, E.Schutte, A.O’heill, H.Murphy, M.Lafonso, and G.Wanell.**

**J.Laorenzo:** Okay, introductions are needed! If you are a reincarnate and are okay with saying, tell us who you are. We don’t judge here, feel free to add sexuality, gender preferences or anything else! I was John Laurens, Pansexual He/Him.

**J.Laorenzo changed their name to RepairMe.**

**J.Marmon changed their name to Round Stic.**

**Round Stic:** Okay, my name is James Marmon, formerly James Madison and I’m not sick this time around. Btw, I’m aro ace. He/Him.

 **A.O’heill:** Amelia O’heill, I used to be Angelica Schuyler Church. I’m still straight as a pencil. She/Her.

**A.O’heill changed their name to Supreme Queen.**

**H.Murphy:** Hercules Murphy, I was Hercules Mulligan, and my parents still suck at naming children. He/Him/

**H.Murphy changed their name to Gercules.**

**M.Lafonso:** Bonjour. I’m Marie-Jake Warner Lafonso, formerly the Marquis de Lafayette. Somehow, I’m still French-- He/They.

**M.Lafonso has changed their name to FrenchFry.**

**E.Schutte: Elle Schutte. Used to be Eliza Schuyler. I’m too gay for this. She/Her.**

**E.Shutte changed their name to StopSignButBlue.**

**G.Wanell:** Gabriel Wanell. I used to be George Washington. I’m not that old, I’m 24! He/Him.

**G.Wanell changed their name to Sans Dryer.**

**D Burton:** Darren Burton, I was Aaron Burr and I hate myself. He/Him.

**D.Burton changed their name to Human Disaster.**

**A.Holland:** Alexis Holland, and I haven’t had my revelation yet. I’m agender btw--

**A.Holland changed their name to Cryptid.**

**T.Jasper:** Talyn Jasper, I was Thomas Jefferson, and no. I don’t wanna talk about it. He/Him

**T.Jasper changed their name to Francoholic.**

**Cryptid:** Can I tell ya’ll something without dying?????

 **Human Disaster:** Ye

 **Cryptid:** I’m very t o u c h a d v e r s e - and also-- don’t like, flirt with me?? It makes me UNCOMFY-- but like-- I like hugss???? But only when I know you’re gonna hug me??? It’s !! hard to explainnnnnn

 **Round Stic:** So no touchy unless we got that good c o n s e n t ???

 **Cryptid:** Ye. 

**Francoholic:** Wait, do you have any specific pronouns today?

 **Cryptid:** She/Her is fineeeeeeeeeee

 **Francoholic:** :v

 **Sans Dryer:** Can any of you pick me up?? I-- can’t d r i v e y e t - - 

**Cryptid:** Yo- Me too! I’m only like-- 15 so ye.

 **Supreme Queen:** but youre in college???? alexis what-

 **Cryptid:** Am smart. v smert--

 **Gercules:** aight. where are you guys?

 **Cryptid:** maiden lane -w-

 **Sans Dryer:** Fulton-

**Gercules: aight-- im on broadway rn ill be there in a sec**


End file.
